Home Alone with Legolas
by Nikki-x
Summary: Clair has the house to herself for a week. Not much could happen...? Enter fave elf and lots a fun!


Chapter One Disclaimer: Not mine, uh-uh. Clair is my creation, but Leggy isn't mine. (Sob!) First story! */\_/\*  
  
A typical Saturday night for Clair - alone, as usual, waiting for her parents to return from a business trip, this time in New York. She never understood why she couldn't go and stay with Uncle Eddie, like her brother Sam got to. Okay, it was a little obvious, him being two years old and Clair having no experience with changing nappies, but Uncle Eddie was so cool. Even her other younger brother Jake, who's 13, got to go with him. She got to 'keep care of the house, as a responsible 16 year old should do.' Ha. So she wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the week on her own.... did I say 'on her own'?  
  
"Bye Clair! See you next week!" her mum called as she and Clair's dad left the house, suitcases in hand. "Uncle Eddie will be here in an hour or so to pick up Jake and Sammy, call me when you're sorted, here's the keys to the house...." And so it went on. Clair spent the afternoon on her Playstation, trying to beat her highest score on Ninjas Fight Back. She was just getting even with it when there was a knock at the door. Uncle Eddie, no doubt. She saw everybody out and left Uncle Eddies' number by the phone.  
  
Clair went back upstairs wondering what to do with herself. It was getting dark now, and she flicked several lights on to keep from feeling freaked out. Absentmindedly she wondered past Jakes' room, admiring the paper vines and leaves he'd stuck around his doorframe. Jake was really into Lord of the Rings, his room was like walking into Middle Earth - he had the wallpaper and everything. Clair always found his room interesting, she guessed that was why she went in tonight, looking for something to do. She walked past Jakes' bed, and over to the huge bookshelves that lined the right wall. Clair scanned them, muttering as she read, ".Fellowship of the Ring... Two Towers..." and all the rest. Which to choose? She pulled out "The Fellowship" in a short story version, remembering Jake always said she should read it.  
  
Downstairs five minutes later, snuggled up comfortably on the sofa, Clair began to read. Except she didn't get very far, for two reasons; the first was that by the time she got to the Counsil of Elrond she was falling asleep, and the second was there came a big *thud* from what seemed to be upstairs. But I'm alone, Clair thought, not so comfy now. I'm the only person in this huge house! She decided to investigate. She crept up the stairs and found Jake's bedroom door open as she left it. She was about to walk past when she realised someone was in there!  
  
Whoever it was hadn't noticed she was there, and stayed crouched down, a maze of greens and browns with blond hair. They were behind the end of Jakes' bed, and judging by what Clair could see this person was a little girl. With lovely hair, she noted. Clair took a step into the room and a floorboard creaked loudly. The little girl didn't move.  
  
"Uh... what are you doing in my house?" Clair asked her. The little girl shifted, and then stood up. About six foot tall! She turned to look at Clair, and Clair realised she wasn't a little girl at all, but a handsome young man, with  
  
"Pointy. Ears?" Clair ogled at him, but quickly realised it was probably a disguise - this guy was a burglar!  
  
But something in his dark chocolate eyes told her he was confused. He had a bow and quiver strapped to his back, but he didn't look like he was about to use them. So Clair opted for the obvious question.  
  
"Who are you?" she said, and the man, who had been studying Jake's room, looked at her again and said: " My name is Legolas, I am Prince of Mirkwood. I was just out riding in the forest, a moment ago, when..." he trailed off, unable to finish his story. He had a serious expression, like he was trying to understand. Something. Or maybe he couldn't find the bathroom, Clair thought, and giggled out loud. You might as well, when there was a bloke in your brother's room going on about princes riding in forests!  
  
"And you, Lady? What is your name?"  
  
"Huh? Clair." said Clair. "I'm called that cos my mum likes Éclairs and you can't have a kid called Éclair..." she knew she was babbling, but it was doing a good job of hiding her nerves. Was this guy real? Or just a friendly burglar?  
  
'Legolas' listened to her babbling for a minute, until she couldn't come up with any more ways to spell 'Éclair'. He seemed to take it all in, then asked: "What is an 'Éclair', since it is not a suitable name for a child?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Clair burst out. "What do you think you're doing, breaking into my house, going on about something called Mirkwood, and asking me what an Éclair is? You're a burglar who doesn't know what an Éclair is?" Attempting to put on a haughty air, she added:  
  
"And why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
All the time, Legolas watched her, looked around the room again and finally said: "I did not break into your house, Mirkwood is my home - I live in a forest, I would like to know what an Éclair is, if you will tell me please, I am not a burglar and this is a tunic of sorts, not a dress." He looked at her dark and mysteriously, answering every question one at a time. Clair was gob smacked. What else could she say?  
  
"Er, well, an Éclair is a kind of cake, it's about this big..." she measured two fingers in the air, "...and it's got cream in it, and..." Why was she telling a stranger about a cake? And what was it about the name 'Legolas' that seemed so familiar? She thought about it, that book she was reading when she heard a THUD!, she was reading who the people at the Counsil of Elrond were, then it dawned on her.  
  
"You're a messenger from your father King Thranduil!" Clair exclaimed. Legolas looked more confused than ever. One minute she was talking about a cake, now she knew who his father was!  
  
"Lady Clair, do you know my father?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No, I just read that line in a book... you're talking the same way too, you're a - a -" she couldn't remember what it said he was.  
  
"I am an Elf." he finished for her, and held out his hand. Clair took it, but she wasn't sure what Legolas wanted her to do. He surprised her by getting down on one knee and kissing her hand ever so sweetly. Clair gasped, realising the strange but maybe wonderful truth - she wasn't sure - that somehow Legolas, an Elf, a Prince, a character from her brother's book, was at this very moment alive, standing, and staring at her.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked her, his voice less tense than it had been. Maybe kissing her hand meant they could me friends? Clair thought.  
  
"You're in my house," she answered. What else was there to it?  
  
"I am not in Middle Earth, am I?" Middle Earth, Clair remembered. The world he came from. But why was he here?  
  
Legolas seemed to realise something, and said: "I do not know how I came here, or why, and most certainly not how to get back. But I will need time to work out what has happened, while I do this, may I stay here? I do not think I would fit in this world, if others saw me."  
  
Clair marvelled at him. He was totally lost over here, and he was keeping his cool so well.  
  
"Er, yeah, you can stay. In here, if you like." she gestured to Jake's bed. "This is Jake's room, he's my brother." Legolas sat on the bed. Good, thought Clair, he's not alien to everything. She went to leave and close the door, and in the doorway asked, "Is there anything you need? Food, drink? Something like that?" she asked, implying the bathroom. The Elf looked at her, and asked politely, "May I have a meal of some kind? I am very hungry."  
  
"Of course," answered Clair, surprised at his perfect manners. "Follow me."  
  
They went down the wooden stairs into the big kitchen, which was open to the living room except for one wall.  
  
"Okay, what've we got? Sandwiches and cakes and things, or if you want something hot there's chips, pizza, anything you like..." Clair trailed off as she searched through the cupboards.  
  
"Do you have any Éclairs?" asked Legolas, surprising her again. "I would very much like to try one, if I may."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Clair said getting the packet out of the waist-high fridge. She handed an Éclair to Legolas who bit into it straight away, and Clair figured she'd have one too. He didn't look disappointed by the taste - in fact, he was enjoying it! He watched his Éclair intently and a look of alarm crossed his face.  
  
"There is a white substance emerging from within this Éclair." he said it so seriously Clair had to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that's the cream!" she told him, and showed him hers. "Look, mine's doing it too!" Legolas studied the two Éclairs.  
  
"Fascinating." he said which made Clair laugh all the more. He took big licks at the cream and Clair was choking on her Éclair with laughter - he had cream all round his mouth! Clair was still giggling as she wiped it off for him, something she used to do for Jake when he was younger. At that moment the phone rang on the table in the living room. Clair picked it up and flopped onto the deep green sofa. Legolas watched her curiously as she said hello to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey Clair, listen, I need to talk to you...have you been avoiding me?" It was Clair's boyfriend, Tom, bothering her again. Yes, I have been avoiding you, Clair thought, rolling her eyes. Because I can't do anything when you don't know about it and when I do you get mad. I have to get rid of you soon. But when I look at you I can't say it. You're too cute to dump!  
  
"Clair? I said, have you been avoiding me?" Tom said this time sounding a bit angry.  
  
"No Tom, why would I be avoiding you?" Clair said sweetly to shut him up, as she pretended to pummel an innocent cushion with gold tassels on the corners. She made barfing signs at Legolas, who looked confused then worried. He came over to Clair, put his arms round her and started squeezing her stomach!  
  
"What are you doing?!" Clair struggled out of his grip and turned on Legolas.  
  
"I thought you were choking," he said worriedly. "You were making signs..."  
  
"No!" said Clair, and she began to laugh again. Man, this guy was strange!  
  
"Clair? Who's that guy with you? What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at me? Clair, I mean it..." Tom rambled on but Clair couldn't control herself. Legolas had started laughing too!  
  
"CLAIR!" Tom yelled down the phone. Clair stopped laughing and muttered, "Here we go..." Legolas looked at her sympathetically like he knew what was going on.  
  
Clair sighed resignedly and said into the phone, "Yes Tom?"  
  
"I wanna meet you tomorrow, at Cosmic Palace. 1 'o clock. I haven't seen you in ages. Okay, see you then." And he hung up!  
  
Clair was tempted to ring him back and tell him just what she thought of him but decided she'd stay quiet and dump him tomorrow. Sorted.  
  
She went back to Legolas in the kitchen. He had by now finished his Éclair and was looking rather disappointed so she smiled and gave him another one. Even though he was eating, Legolas did nothing but watch Clair through his dark eyes, unmoving. It was a little creepy, but finally Legolas asked:  
  
"Who is your invisible friend?"  
  
"What?" Clair looked at him. That was another surprise! She'd have to start a tally chart for him, Clair decided.  
  
"I, um, don't have any invisible friends. That was my boyfriend, he wants to meet me for lunch or whatever tomorrow." She paused. "Can I leave you here alone? Stupid question." She rubbed her temples in thought as Legolas finished his second Éclair. She wiped the cream off his face again but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her dead. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "You do not trust me." It was more of a statement than a question, and for a moment Clair felt different, kind of scared of the guy. He made her feel nervous for no reason. Maybe it was because she didn't know him.  
  
"Look," she told him wriggling out of his grip, "You're a perfect stranger to me. I can't leave you alone in my house. You'll just have to come tomorrow with Tom and me. But." she said looking at his clothes, "We need to do some shopping first. I'll see if I can get you into Dads' jeans or something. He's tall."  
  
Legolas followed her upstairs in silence. Actually he didn't make any noise at all. No footsteps. Nothing. Creepy, Clair thought.  
  
Suddenly she felt exhausted.  
  
"I need to crash." She told Legolas. He looked confused. "Go to bed? I'm knackered." He nodded and went into Jakes' room. "I'll sort your clothes out in the morning. Goodnight." She said and shut the door. She went into her pale pink bedroom and sighed with pleasure when she got into bed. It was so relaxing - she didn't know what she'd been doing all day. Her thumbs had had most of the exercise.  
  
She'd barely lain down for a moment when there was a knock at the door. "Come in?" she said to her room. Legolas opened the door halfway and walked in.  
  
"I forgot to ask," he said sitting on the end of her bed. What do I give you?"  
  
"For what?" Clair asked sleepily.  
  
"Your hospitality of course. How do I pay you, besides with gratitude?"  
  
"No idea. Look, you don't have to give me anything. really!" she said seeing the doubtful look Legolas was giving her. "Just.try and be, you know, good when we meet Tom tomorrow."  
  
Legolas nodded. "As you wish." He paused. "Are you alright with me sleeping in your brother's room?" he had a point, Clair thought. It's got all Jake's stuff; she didn't want him accidentally breaking anything. Besides, she wanted to keep an eye on him.  
  
"No, er.why don't you sleep in here?" Legolas looked surprised.  
  
"On the floor!" Clair said quickly and Legolas agreed. They moved Jake's mattress in and Clair finally got to sleep.  
  
Firstly thank you for reading my story in the first place! If you would be so kind as to press that little blue button down there, I'd be very happy! :o) 


End file.
